Being Normal
by InWakingDreams
Summary: Continuation of the Twilight series. Bella and Edward are determined to make Nessie's and Jacob's lives together as normal as possible, but nothing in their family is ever normal. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt, so thoughtful tips and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**I do not own Twilight. S.M. owns it all.**

Renessme's POV

**Chapter One: What I Always Dreamed Of**

Like a lightning bolt through the forest I ran swiftly on the pads of my feet. I was hunting. Unlike my typical prey, this one was hunting me too.

I spotted him through the trees, standing tall glancing wildly through the forest. Barefoot, shorts clinging to the edges of his muscular frame, his tan chest rose and fell with aggression. He had not yet seen me.

I was burning...on fire from the inside out and no one could do anything about it. I tried to douse the flames every chance I got, but they just became more intense with each passing thought. This fire...this desire burned within me more than it had ever before. "This is wrong," I muttered to myself. _He is like my brother_. I thought.

His eyes darted right to me. Our eyes locked. Cover blown, damn superhuman hearing! I leaped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Not so much different than any other playful bear hug I normally gave him, but in my heart I knew it was something much more.

_Laughter_. Of course. He was laughing at me. "You always give yourself away by talking," Jacob said sweetly. "What was it this time? Not right that I hadn't noticed you first? I know, I know. I am far superior at the hunt, I just didn't want you to feel bad, so I let you win."

I smiled, pulling my head back to look into his eyes. I was almost seventeen (in half human half vampire years) and I knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday.

"Ugh. You only wish," I said with a beaming smile. He was the only one that could make me smile like that. "Don't fight nature, Jacob, I will always beat you at the hunt... you know, now that I am older and wiser..." I grinned madly. Of course I was talking about Jacob never having matured past sixteen (in human years) and I could never let him live it down.

"I'm like twenty-seven, just ask your mom. She lost this debate years ago," he said smiling back, making my heart beat more wildly than usual.

My smile faded as my eyes held his lips in their gaze.

His smile faded too. "What's wrong Nessie?" Worry registering in both this voice and furrowed brow.

"Nothing. I-I-I was just think about calculus," was all I managed to get out and I stumbled over that even. He'll never buy it.

Turning his head to one side, starring more intently at me with one eye than the other. "Really? Calculus?" His brow still furrowed, but with more of a '_rriigghhtt' _ look than a worried look.

I looked down. Mortified by what I was thinking. Placing his cinnamon finger gently under my porcelain chin, he lifted my face parallel with his. "Why so long in the tooth, kid?" he asked with both a teasing and concerned tone.

That did it.

I stared into his eyes with the intensity of 10,000 fiery suns. If I had to feel like I was burning, then so did he. "Kid?" was all I managed to say. _Kid!_ _Was that all I was to him?_ _All I would ever be to him?_

"Wow! Are you mad at me? It's just an expression, Nessie," he said, looking at me with complete puzzlement. "Ok. Enough is enough. What is really wrong, Nessie?"

I stared at him, long and hard. _Just say it. It will all be over in like two seconds. Just blurt it out. 'I think I'm in love with you.' It's that easy. _Only it wasn't. Instead, I did what felt natural. I threw myself tight against his muscular chest and planted my lips against his. He stood still, eyes wide for just a moment. Then they closed gently as did mine. I was in paradise...and just as quickly, I was in hell.

Reaching behind his neck he grabbed my wrists and wrenched himself from the hold of both my arms and lips. My legs, however, did not budge and inch from his waist.

"Renessme!" he shouted.

That was it. I had done it. He only used my real name when he was angry with me. I relinquished my hold from around his waist and slid against his body to the ground...defeated. Before anything else could be said, before I could be any more mortified, I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before.

The sight of my home, the little stone cottage in the forest, could not come fast enough. He was behind me running, but not fast enough to catch me. Since I knew I could never out-run him, I assumed he just wanted to make sure I got home safe...I was just a kid to him.

Grabbing the darkened brass knob of the cottage door, I wrenched it open, slamming it shut just as fast, and ran for my room. My sanctuary. I slammed that door too and threw myself on the bed thinking the waterworks would start at any moment. Then I realized, they already had. Crap. How long had that been going on. Did my eyes betray me right in front of Jacob, or did I manage to escape first.

Something else came in that moment, just like I knew it would. A knock at the door.

"Renessme? Are you OK honey? Can I come in?" Mama asked.

"Yyyyeeeesss," I wailed. I never had gone through the rebellious stage of not wanting my parents around. Maybe it was the sacrifice both of them had made to save me as a baby. There's something about someone giving up their life, human life at least, to save you. It forged an unbreakable bond...a bond that not even raging teenage hormones could break. Dad of course already knew what had happened and was probably looking for Jacob that very instant.

"What happened, love?" Mama asked with deep concern.

"I-I-I and h-h-he dooeessnn'tt waanntt meeee!" I blubbered. Gibberish, complete gibberish. My only hope for her to understand me was that dad was able to tell her what happened before I even got home...and of course he had.

"I promise you that is not true. It's just that he thinks of you as a little sister right now, that's all," she said calmly with a small sympathetic smile.

If she thought she was helping, she was dead wrong. I was furious and for the first time I did not want my mother around. So much for the unbreakable bond theory. Her words had made the cascading water stop, only to be replaced with a death stare...straight into her eyes.

"Just what I wanted to hear, thanks. Too bad you didn't learn more about human emotions before you turned to stone," my tongue sliced like a razor-blade.

Smiling back she said "I was a teenage girl once and I do remember a little. Renessme, you have to trust me on this one. Jake will not always see you as a little sister. He just does right now and you caught him off guard. He was scared, that's all."

Scared...right. He looked at me like I was the most repulsive thing in the world. Scared would have warmed my heart a little, but there was nothing about him that looked even remotely frightened. "I suppose he told you all of this, did he?" I asked snidely.

"He didn't have to. Well, actually he did, but that was like 7 years ago," she smiled and I knew she was getting to something good. Something I would want to hear.

"Actual, or half human half vampire years?" I asked. The answer would determine my next question.

"Actual," she said, knowing I was probably getting warmer.

I knew right away what she was saying. I had seen it happen to almost every shapeshifter in our strange supernatural family. Jacob had imprinted on me...as a baby. So now what. What did that mean? I only knew the imprinted ones as being completely head-over-heels madly in love with each other. I felt sick to my stomach...a baby.

"What? Why? Gross? A baby?" My words were not the composed question I had in my head.

Again. Laughter. _She_ was laughing at me this time. "It's not like that. If it was, myself, your father, or any of the others would have taken him out of this world long ago."

I just looked at her, waiting for the rest of the explanation...and she knew it.

"Imprinting can mean many things to many different couples. At it's core though, it means that Jacob would do anything for you, be anything for you, when ever you want, where ever you want. Plain and simple, the sun rises and sets in you," she explained more dramatically than simply.

"In me?" I repeated in shock.

"First he was your...well, basically your nanny." She rolled her eyes at that one. "Then he was your big brother. Now your friend, and if you truly want, he will be your...your...," she couldn't bring herself to say it, just as most mothers couldn't.

So I said it for her in a light whisper. "Lover."

"I certainly hope not just that and not for a long time, but your soulmate. Your life mate," she clarified in a stern fashion.

"How long until he will feel for me the way I feel for him?" I asked.

"He already does. The moment you kissed him told him what you wanted from him. It only takes an instant," she said.

"Then why did he push me away? That does not sound like someone that wants that person for their life mate. I mean at that moment he could have thrown me under a bus and I would have been quite contented to just die there. I can't ever face him again," I cried and the waterworks were back on.

She grabbed me a held me close. "As much as he loves you, he wanted to speak with us first. He wanted us to know what you had chosen first, before you two became all crazy with love. You have to understand, he has great respect for your father and I and would never want to hurt us, or be on our bad side...so to speak. It's one of my favorite qualities about Jake, he's totally traditional."

"Great. My hormones are raging out of control and I fall for the cool, calm, collected shapeshifter. Just what I always dreamed of," I said in my most petty tone.

_Laughter_. Again.

"You sound like me, when I fell for your father. Only I didn't have the benefit of knowing that he would do anything for me as you do," she sounded almost envious as she spoke.

"So, what do I do now?" and that wasn't a rhetorical question. I truly had no idea how to go about being normal around Jacob again.

"Well, for starters you could go outside and comfort Jake. Your father has been trying to do that for the entire time we have been in here...to no avail I'm sure," she said with slight concern.

"OK. Go out there and say what exactly? 'Sorry for attacking you earlier. I guess I should have let you know that I wanted you to jump my bones rather than be my brother.' Weird. That is not going to help my situation." Now I was being the dramatic one.

"Then just go tell him you are sorry. An leave everything else out. That will be enough," she said trying to comfort me.

"Alright," I said pouting, plopping down from my bed.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and took very small slow steps to the front door. I hesitated at the knob wondering if I truly could do this without dying of embarrassment. I decided either way would work for me. I would live through it or it would be a quick swift death.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first attempt, so thoughtful tips and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**I do not own Twilight. S.M. owns it all.**

Renessme's POV

**Chapter 2: Never the Same**

One deep breath and I was out the front door of the cottage. Jacob was sitting on the front porch his face buried in his hands, dad was sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulders.

Dad glance up as soon as I opened the door with a sad, yet relieved look on his face. As if he was dreading something he knew would happen, something he wanted to happen.

Jacob did not look up. I could only imagine what was running through his mind. He didn't even want to look at me, which meant either a. he was just as mortified as I was, or b. he was so sickened by my actions that he couldn't bear to look at me. I'd hoped it was a.

Dad got up swiftly, put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead softly. '_i hope I can say the right things_,' I thought. "I know you will," he whispered softly. Jeez. No pressure or anything. He left me standing there as he went inside.

Do I sit next to him? Stand far away from him? Run to him? Throw my arms around him? Kiss him wildly? Yes. I did still have all those same passionate desires for him. Mortification apparently does not stifle feelings that deep.

"Jacob?" I asked carefully. No answer. "I'm so sorry. I-I should never have attacked you like that. I let me hormones run away with me. Please forgive me. I swear it will never happen again."

"Please don't ." That was all he said. He was that disgusted with me. Option b. it was.

I plopped down on the porch and buried my own face in my own hands. Defeated again and no where to go from here. I was going to lose my Jacob.

"Please don't say that," he spoke again.

"Don't say what?"

"That you swear it will never happen again. That is the last thing in the world I would want to happen. I couldn't bear it."

I raised my head from my hands, turning it slowly to him. He was on his feet coming towards me. His tan cheeks glistening with tears. _I made him cry? Destiny, just kick me while I'm down._

"Jacob, I-I think I'm in lo...no, I am in love with you and not in that brother/friend sort of way." I squinted my eyes and shook my head as I stood to meet him face to, well, chest technically. "I'm so sorry I made you so upset." I raised my hand to wipe the tears from his left cheek.

He place his hand over mine and nuzzled his cheek into my palm ever so gently. "I love you too Nessie. I told myself I would be able to see the signs if you were falling in love with me and that I would be prepared, but I absolutely had no idea. You caught me completely off guard and I handled it all wrong. I am truly sorry for ruining the moment I always hoped you would want from me."

"I'm surprised that my dad didn't just tell you when I starting thinking those things...as gross and weird as that may be." I shook my head faster this time, trying to dislodge that image from my head.

"I guess he wanted you and I to have as much of a normal experience and two supernatural kids could have. Can't you appreciate that just a little?"

"No one told me either...that you had imprinted on me, I mean. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nessie, you see how all of the other imprinted couples act. I didn't want your feelings to be molded by that. I wanted you to determine what you wanted all on your own, even if that meant you wanted someone other than me to share that part of your life with. Imprinting truly means making that person blissfully happy and not caring about your own happiness."

"How could I fall in love with anyone else when I have the most wonderful, beautiful, selfless person literally in the palm of my hand?"

He smiled that goofy smile I held so dear to my heart. Ear to ear, without apology, and holding nothing back. "Well, I always hope you would feel that for me someday, but I tried very hard not to get my hopes up too high. I figured I might not survive that fall. Looks like it was all in-vain anyway. Thank the universe for that."

"So what do we do now? I mean, things are never going to be the same. What is normal now?"

"Everything will be even better. I promise. As far as normal goes, I plan on making your life as normal as possible. You'll probably get bored and leave me."

"Like that will ever happen."

He began to lean down as I stood on the tips of my toes. Placing his sand colored hand on my blindingly white cheek, he gently caressed my lips with his thumb. Slowly he pressed his warm lips against mine. This was it. This was the first kiss I was meant to have with Jacob. Our bodies pressed together fervently as he lifted me off the ground.

I didn't hear anything, but suddenly Jacob was releasing his hold on me. I opened my eyes to see him staring directly behind me. My feet were on the ground now, but my lips were still poised for kissing. I composed myself and turned to see exactly what I had expected.

"Uh. Hi mom, dad." I threw my hand up in a awkward wave.

"Renessme," dad said as he gave me a stern nod with just a touch of a smirk on his face. "Well, now you two are an item we have a few ground rules to lay down young lady...and gentleman."

"Yes sir," Jacob said in a quiet and shocked voice. Did he not think this was coming? My parents may be dead, but they were still parents, with all the same tendencies to do embarrassing parent-like things.

"Curfew is 10 P.M. Making out for longer than 20 seconds is strictly prohibited...unless you are married, and Jake, don't you even think about that for like ten more years. Dating will occur, you will not just hang around here or your grandparent's playing tonsil hockey. You will be normal," Mom spouted on not even close to being done. I tuned her out. _She had forgot about my aunt's and uncle's houses, surely they would understand. _

"No they won't. Who do you think sat around and brainstormed all of these rules anyway?" My dad the mindreader struck again. Jacob and I were never going to get away with anything. "That's exactly right young lady," dad said with a huge coy grin on his face.

I'm sure Jacob was reading between the lines, catching most of our half hidden conversation, as was Mom.

"I was already planning on making this the most normal scenario possible, Edward. I had every intention of taking her on dates, to prom, having her over for an awkward diner with my family...everything," Jacob said in a slightly defensive tone.

"I know that Jake, I knew that from the beginning, but I also know my daughter and I know your would go to great lengths to make her happy, no matter what she wanted."

_Great so now I was like some sex crazed hussy or something? Thanks for the confidence Dad._

"Honey, it's not like that, truly. You are just slightly more human than Jake and having witnessed first hand the weakness of a human..." Dad glanced at my mother and I wanted to die right there..."well, we thought this was the best way to make sure you had a normal experience. Besides, we want a normal parental experience too. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't do this?"

Checkmate.

I sighed. "Fine. I get it." Then I turned to Jacob, index finger pointed straight up to his face. "If you even think of waiting ten years to ask me to marry you, you may have to find yourself someone else to imprint on." I turned back to face my parents, still on my toes, crossing my arms with a fiery defiance. "Some things you absolutely cannot decide for us," I said frankly.

_Laughter._ Now they were all laughing at me.

"My daughter," Mom stated proudly as she held her arms out to hug me.

This was it. The beginning of my 'normal' life with my soulmate. My Jacob, the shapeshifter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first attempt, so thoughtful tips and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**I do not own Twilight. S.M. owns it all.**

Jacob's POV

**Chapter 3: This Is Normal**

I sat awkwardly in the silent living room of the stone cottage holding a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers tied together with a silky orange ribbon. Bella and Edward, sitting just to my left, looked just as awkward as I did. It had never been like this before, but, of course, that wouldn't be normal. Not now that I was romantically involved with Nessie. They were hell bent to make sure we had all the normal experiences of young love. Even the nerve riddled moments when you are all alone with your girlfriends parents.

_This is normal._ I repeated to myself over and over again.

Edward chuckled just slightly. That was not normal. Normal parents could not read minds, although they wished they could. I'm sure he was trying as much as possible to stay out of my head, well, as much as anyone would let him. Everyone constantly hounded him about checking in on us to see if we were following the rules they laid out for us...and I mean everyone. I think my dad was even in on it.

This was our first real date. Nothing too serious, just diner and a movie, but it felt like I had come to take their baby away from them. I felt guilty for that and I felt pressure to make sure this night was the most special night of her young life, so far. I would have to make each night I was with her the most special night of her life so far. That's a heavy load when all of your, someday, in-laws would kill you in an instant if you made her upset in the slightest. I knew being with her would calm my nerves completely and that was the only thing that made enduring this bearable.

I could see the door at the end of the hall open. She just stood there for a second, honey brown curls cascading around her soft porcelain face and down over her shoulders, locking her eyes to mine and then she smile. I lived and breathed for that smile and she took my breath away. Wearing extremely high heels, a pencil style knee length skirt, and a italian plum colored button-up short sleeved shirt, anyone could see that her figure was very definitely female. _Curves for days._ I thought in my head.

Edward shot up so quickly, I thought he was coming to rain down justice for my impure thoughts. Instead, he clapped his hands together awkwardly. "Well, you two kids better get going. You don't want to be late for your reservation." Mercy. He had taken mercy on my soul and my wildly inappropriate thoughts.

I jumped to my feet and strolled across the living room to her. "These are for you." I handed her the flowers as I bent down to kiss her warm round cheek. She smelled like honeysuckle and lilacs. Not perfume. No, this was her normal scent to me. The most pleasurable scent in the world.

"Thank you. They are beautiful! Like the ones I pointed out on our walk the other day."

"The exact ones you pointed out on our walk the other day," I corrected her as I smiled coyly.

"But that was like 100 miles from here," she said with a look of shock on her face.

"I can run fast, remember?" I was beaming because I knew I was off to a good start.

"Thank you," she said again, smiling wider than even before.

"Shall we?" I asked, placing one hand at the small of her back and the other in a gesture towards the door.

Edward tossed me the keys to the Aston Martin, something I had not expected, but should have. Also not normal. I should be driving her to our first date in my beater car like a normal teenager, not a european sports car, but that normal was not something any of the Cullens ever faked.

We were out the door in seconds. I opened the door for Nessie, like any good gentleman would, and made sure everything was tucked in properly before I closed it. If these butterflies did not calm down, I was going to be very sick very soon. Completely normal, but not the best night of her life, so far. As soon as we were alone, they passed. She could always calm me like that with just her presence.

We drove silently to a small eclectic italian restaurant in Port Angeles where the only light was from candles and Louie and Ella serenaded us with the trumpet of a god and a voice that dripped like honey off everything in the room. The candlelight emphasized the highlights in her hair, which caught the color of the freckles in her eyes, making her the most beautiful thing in the room...and she was mine. I was butter. _Normal. _I thought to myself. There was nothing normal about this heavenly creature.

"Did my dad give you a hard time before we left? Did they make the wait unbearable? I'll try to be ready as soon as you get there next time," she said so quickly I almost didn't catch any of it. Was that what she had been so quiet about? Worrying about me and how long she had made me wait? I smiled at the thought.

"No. It wasn't too terrible."

"Are you sure? When I opened my door I thought I could cut the air with a knife."

"Well, that is part of the normal experience your parents want us to have. They are pretty good at it, huh?"

She smiled and relaxed a little. "Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if they actually aren't supernatural after all."

"Well, if we slip-up tonight and your dad hears our thoughts, we will be swiftly reminded that he is in fact supernatural."

"True. It may just be worth it though." A seductive smile crept across her lips. I was bound to get in trouble with this one and I'm sure I wouldn't have it any other way.

I cleared my throat and adjusted my tie. "Have you settled on anything?"

"Just your body pressed hard against mine, but beyond that, I'm up for anything," she let out a soft sigh and looked intently at the menu, as if she were already bored.

After about five seconds I close my mouth and whispered, "I meant on the menu."

"Oh...right. The , the pancetta baked chicken sounds pretty good. What about you." She was cool, calm, collected, while I was in serious danger of exploding from my desires. Not fair. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! You made my day! **

**This is my first attempt, so thoughtful tips and reviews would be appreciated. **

**I do not own Twilight. S.M. owns it all.**

Renessme's POV

**Chapter 4: Fun With Flirting**

I thought Jacob's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Apparently being a temptress came natural to me. I'm sure knowing that Jacob wanted me, mind, body, and soul probably gave me a little extra confidence.

"What's the matter Jacob? Cat got your tongue?" I said as I smiled slyly and sighed. "Well, if you are having trouble deciding, I would suggest the italian herb rubbed steak. I really want you to keep your strength up for later...if you know what I mean." I cooly ran the tip of my high heel up the inside of this calf and stared straight into his eyes.

He cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and placed his strong hands flat against the table. Leaning towards me with a smirk, he gave me a little nod to do so also. I obliged and met him half way. Once his lips were at my ear I felt the warm steady tickle of his breath against my neck. Every hair, every fiber of my being was standing on end with lust and anticipation.

"I know you think you are a coy little minx, but one day, my dear, we will be in a very private place with _my_ very private thoughts and nothing to stand in the way of me acting on them. So, unless you want to make me lose control and do something you may regret, it would be prudent of you to not add fuel to the fire," he said as I drew in a sharp breath.

It wasn't so much a scolding as a strict forewarning. He never said that he himself would not chose the aforementioned scenario, just that he didn't want to do anything that _I_ would regret. I liked domineering Jacob. _How little you know of me and my deepest desires Mr. Black._

I wasn't afraid of him. He would never do anything to hurt me, still, I knew I was pushing him a little too far a little too fast. As much as he wanted to make me happy, I wanted to make him happy as well, so I relented...for the time being.

"Now, let's have an enjoyable G rated diner, shall we?" he said as he drew away from me, keeping my eyes engaged.

I leaned in farther and captured his lips in a gentle sweet kiss. "Settle for PG-13? I asked against his lips.

A slight moan escaped his lips. "Deal," he said as he exhaled loudly.

The waitress came and took our order, eyeing Jacob up and down before she left, as if I didn't exist. "You know, it never feels good being the least desirable person in the relationship," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. As if he didn't know he had half the female population drooling over him.

"I see the way women look at you. No one ever looks at me like that," I pouted, casting my eyes down to my lap.

Jacob placed a finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to him. "First of all, I can name 20 guys that look at you in a way that makes me want to pummel them...daily. Second, you know it will only be you that I look at like that. You are mine, Nessie, and I am yours for as long as you will have me," he said as I smiled widely.

"Now, I do believe we have prom plans to make. I did make a promise to your parents," he said as he laid my napkin in my lap.

I laughed. "Prom? Aren't you technically a little old for that? Besides, it's not like we would have any friends to go with," I said as I shook my head.

"I'm hurt. Am I that much of a loser that you won't go to prom with me?" he asked with a slightly joking tone and a bit of actual pain in his eyes.

I had to do some damage control and quick. "I didn't say that. It's just..."

"It will be fun and think of it this way, we will be making your parents very happy which will make them lighten up on the rules...maybe, which will make us very happy," he said.

"You clearly don't know my parents very well."

"OK. How about me, Nessie. It would make me beyond happy to escort you to your prom. Don't you think I'm worth it?"

He was guilting me and it was working. "OK, OK. Here are the stipulations. We will go dutch, I will only commit to two slow dances, and if at any time I feel uncomfortable I reserve the right to leave. No amount of whining will sway me," I said with the firmest of convictions.

"I pay for everything, one slow dance, unless you are up for more, after which if you feel uncomfortable we can precede to make the rest of the night a regular date. Deal?" he countered. He was good and clearly enjoying making me understand that this relationship was going to be about give and take.

"Fine. Deal," I said as I extended my hand to his to shake on it.

Diner arrived as we finished up details of the event to come. I clearly had to consult with aunt Alice the fashion diva ASAP. I'm sure she would also be helping Jacob, wether he liked it or not.

Once we were finished, Jacob paid the bill, as I protested in vain, and offered his arm to escort me out. As we reached the car, he tenderly cupped my cheek in his warm hand, bending down to meet my lips. It wasn't enough. I worried it would never be enough and I would die trying to make it so. I kissed him with all the passion in my being and this time I felt him return it all and then some.

He broke the kiss and placed his forehead against mine. "Let's go, there is something I want to show you," he said breathing heavily.

He opened the door for me before trotting to the other side to let himself in. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he answered and I didn't care. I would go anywhere with Jacob Black. Little did he know, but I would endure a million high school proms as long as he was by my side. Little did_ I _know, high school proms would pale in comparison to what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is my first attempt, so thoughtful tips and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you for the many reviews Twi-nighter.**

**I do not own Twilight. S.M. owns it all.**

Jacob's POV

**Chapter 5: Over My Dead Body...or Theirs**

Luckily we had an hour to kill before the movie would start. I had wanted to share this with Nessie since I found it, but I only wanted to do so when and if she felt romantic feelings for me. Now that the day was finally here, I was so nervous that I was afraid I would lose my nerve. It was a lot to confess and I didn't want to scare her away. I drove as far as the backwoods road would allow and pulled over to the side.

"Uhh. Jake, you know I'm not quite dressed for a game of hunting if that is what you wanted to show me," she said as she eyed me with a furrowed brow and confused expression.

"Oh ye of little faith. Stay right there," I said as I jumped out of the car and ran to her side. I opened the door and took her hand, helping her step out of the car. I swooped her up bridal style as she let out a little yelp.

"And just how far do you plan on carrying me like this? This can't be easy," she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Questions later, although I doubt you'll have any when you see it. Actually I expect many more kisses than questions."

I carried her in silence as she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I could die like this and feel completely contented. As we reached the clearing near the rock cliff, I set her on her feet and grabbed her hand, walking backwards so I could see her reaction.

Her eyes were wide with awe. The view before her was of _our_ place. I had decided long ago that it would either be that or it would die in my memory. Anyone else would feel like an intruder here. The view from the cliff looked as if it flowed straight out into the never ending ocean below and the moon lit the waves up like diamonds sparkling in the sun.

"Nessie, I plan on following you through college, supporting you in any way that I can. I'm going to become an architect and when I am finished, I am going to build us a home on this cliff. This place was only ever meant for you and now that I know you want me, I can finally bring this dream to fruition."

She just stood there silent, looking slightly panicked.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Nessie. I knew this was too much too soon. I should have waited. Stupid!" I cursed myself under my breath as I turned away from her. I was rubbing my forehead when I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder, so I turned to face her.

"Jacob, it's beautiful and so much more that I could have imagined. It's just...you have to understand that until recently, I had no idea you felt this way about me. I've spent the last year dreaming of how to act on my raging hormones and it seems as though you have spent the last seven years dreaming of the perfect life for us. I just feel a little childish and silly," she said as she shook her head and looked away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You think I haven't had impure thoughts? I have, and quickly replaced them because you were just a child. I only allowed myself to think of the distant future and what would be after the teenage hormones subsided. That way I could focus on the pure desires of marriage, children, a home to call our own and not the impure desires of a honeymoon and how we ended up with five kids," I said in exasperation.

"Five?" she croaked.

"Uh, yeah and I'm guessing from your tone you don't want to know their names."

"Names?" she practically yelled.

"I knew it," I mumbled under my breath.

She looked at me for what seemed like hours. "First, I just want you to know that bringing me here and telling me your plans for a house was not too much. Second, I wouldn't leave for school without you anyway. As far as the other stuff...I know you have had seven long years to dream about this, but you have to let this be our life, not just the dreams you have made. Life will happen and I don't want you to be disappointed when things change. Hell, that's going to be half of the fun of it! And as far as the five kids thing...just...wow!" she said as she put her hands up in a time out motion.

I laughed harder than I have in a long time. It was pretty ridiculous. "Well, when you put it like that...I would have to agree," I said as I grabbed her shoulders and brought her into my embrace. I felt her relax instantly as if she had been prepared for a true fight. I guess she didn't yet know I would give in to her every time.

I pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I promise no more planning. We'll take life one step at a time and figure things out as we go." She lifted herself on her tip toes and kissed me softly. The weight of the world lifted off my shoulders. She didn't run even when I said more than I meant to.

I so badly wanted to deepen the kiss, but we had a movie to catch and since it was part of our alibi, we had to watch it in case we were drilled later. Not that Edward couldn't just read our thoughts, but he really was trying to stay out of our minds and I was trying to sing 'lalalalalala' in my head as much as possible when I was around him.

I grabbed her hand. "We've got a movie to catch. Let's go," I said as I dragged her to the edge of the clearing and picked her up again.

We made it to the theater with time to pick something out from the concession stand. Nessie went for Junior Mints while I chose gummy worms. Luckily the theater was relatively empty, just a few kids occupied the seats in the far back. We chose second row from the top directly in the center. I lifted the center armrest so we could snuggle if the opportunity arose.

Just as the film began I felt something hit me in the head...popcorn. Really? They were going to throw popcorn at us? Are they twelve? I started to turn around, but Nessie grabbed my arm. "Please don't, let's just go sit in the front," she said with pleading eyes.

As we got up to move, I turned around and gave them the stare down, but I didn't start anything at Nessie's request. We made our way down to the front and began to get comfortable again. This time Nessie cuddled up into my shoulder instantly. I guess nice guys do finish first. I kissed the top of her head and put my arm around her shoulder. Just then I felt someone come up behind us.

"Lookin' good Renessme. I'll be up in the back when you're done giving this guy head...I'm in need of a little servicing myself," he slithered.

You have go to be kidding me. Does this guys have a death wish? I stood up connecting my fist to his jaw.

"Jacob, don't! He isn't worth it," Nessie screamed as she placed her hands on my cheeks to guide my eyes to hers.

Breathing heavily I looked at her and began to calm down. I can't believe I didn't change, it must have been her soothing presence that saved me. He surely would have been dead and dog food by now.

Slowly she guided me to the door as the punk was still trying to get his eyesight back. Luckily his friends did not try to join in on the festivities. This was definitely not the best night of her life so far and I was mad that it was ruined.

"Did you know that guy?" I asked a little harshly.

"Yeah, he is in my grade. I've never seen Derek act like that though. He is usually so nice to me. I wonder what got into him?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"I bet I know...a little jealousy," I said with a smirk.

"What? No. No one likes me like that. I told you."

"Well you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I know it when I see it. Just do me a favor and stay clear from him and his friends at school, OK?" I asked with stern voice.

"OK. You aren't mad at me, right?"

"Nessie, this was not your fault. Of course I'm not mad at you," I reassured her.

I tucked her into the car and leaned down to kiss her. That's when I felt a stinging pain at the back of my head and heard my Nessie screaming at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later I lost consciousness.


End file.
